


You're A Lab Rat, Rogers

by Kneeshee



Series: Stark Siblings [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: The Stark Siblings sneak onto the Helicarrier and listen in on the conversation between Tony and Steve. Selene is not amused and take matters into her own hands. Too bad that still didn't stop Loki





	You're A Lab Rat, Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to really suck and might be a little ooc. First time writing purely for the Marvel Universe.

“Why shouldn’t the guy let off a little steam?”

Tony put a hand on the Steve’s shoulder only for the Captain to roughly shake it off.

“You know damn well why. Back off!”

Selene’s eyes flashed with anger as she heard how the punk was talking to her dad. Tony looked over to him a little shock and almost hurt before his press face was back on.

“Oh, I’m starting to want you to make me.”

Steve gave a small unamused chuckle and started to walk around Tony.

“Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?”

Selene mumbled at the same time Tony answered, “Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”

“Damn, right.” Francis mumbled. The Black Widow made a face that basically screamed that Tony was telling the truth.

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I’ve seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play, lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”

Tony dropped his during Steve’s little speech before lifting his head with a new fire in his eyes. All of the Small Stark Siblings growled under their breath.

“I think I would just cut the wire.”

Bruce smiled. Happy that someone saw him as more than a monster and still be able to stand up for themselves against the Captain America. Steve, on the other hand, was not amused.

“Always a way out… You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

That was the last straw for Selene and she roughly shoved past her siblings.

“A hero? Like you? You’re a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!”

Selene snapped as she walked closer to her dad. Director Fury and Black Widow both aimed guns at her, but she moved ahead uncaring.

“Who are you?” Natasha demanded.

“One of the few people in the world that can take away those serums running through your veins, Alianova. Beautiful name by the way. It’s my middle name, too.”

“Stark, what the hell is this?” Fury demanded as Selene came up to her father’s side. He wrapped an around her and ruffled her hair affectionately.

“This is my daughter,” Stark stated furiously. Before anyone could stop her, she ducked from under father’s hold. She pressed her hands on Captain America’s shoulders before swinging her legs around his head and dropping all of her weight and him to the ground.

She flipped back to her feet and glared down towards him. “Big Man filled with hippie juice. Take that away, what are you?”

Selene turned away and fixed the wrinkles out of her clothes. “Dad, let’s go. Remember what the evaluation said. Iron Man, yes. Tony Stark, no.”

“Little Red, what did I tell you about walking into government facilities?” Tony deflected.

“We hacked into everything already and have hacked into all of the back doors and all their little secret ops. We know where every agent is stationed at the moment and all the information they have. Like Captain Rogers over there is actually Private Rogers and even then not an actual member of the army since all of his papers were forged. We also removed your name from the bill. You don’t make weapons anymore and well your funding this flying base which is also a weapon,” Selene made her way to the door with her red hair swinging side to side. Then she stopped and turned towards the Black Widow and stalked over to her.

With a look of passionate anger, Selene stared the Black Widow down even she hit the ground screaming in agony.

“Spy on my family again, Natalia Alianova Romanoff. And I will burn every ounce of that serum out of you and it won’t come back.”

Then the Helicarrier was attacked all went to hell.

“GET IN YOUR EMERGENCY SUITS! JARVIS, GET THEM HOME!”

Cases sprung open and wrapped around five children in the hallway. The sixth case made its way to Selene. She reached out for her father who placed a kiss on her forehead before moving to stabilize the helicarrier.

“DAD! DAD! NO, DADDY!”

Selene screamed as the suit encased her and flew her and her siblings off to safety.


End file.
